kjkjkj
by spikey51
Summary: lol


Lee Patch Truckel

You will or I am not letting go and it has to be a proper smile

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-smiles widely-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

Good -Lets go of you-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-laughs- X3

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

Better?

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-hugs- c:

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-hugs you back- did my hugs make you feel better?

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

Yus c:

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

Good

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Keeps cuddling you-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

Thank you c:

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

It is what I am here for

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

I'm glad c:

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

C: -kisses your nose-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-gets naked-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

O/O

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Gets into my bed- You joining me?

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

Not if are nude \\\\\\\

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Gets out of bed and gets you naked and pins you to the wall kissing you-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-turns away- noooo! I don't wanna !

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Steps back-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-grabs the covers and puts then around me; stares at you- ..

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

- You see I have a boner-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-covers my eyes quickly- (/.\)

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-starts wanking quietly-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-peeks then covers my eyes again- (/.\) -moves to the other side of the room, grabbing my clothes-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-keeps wanking then sneaks up behind you and takes the covers off of you and slides my dick in between your legs and starts grinding-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-faces turns completely red and tries moving away- please stop... DX

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-carries on and grabs your nipples and twists them-

-carries on and grabs your nipples and twists them-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-grabs your hands- please stop !

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Stops-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-grabs the covers again-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Watches you- You know you want to so what are you scared of?

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

Im not scared of anything..i just don't want to.. What makes you say that..?

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

When my dick touched your pussy your face went bright red as if you wanted it there

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

I didn't ! Don't assume so quickly !

What has gotten into you...?

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

You went bright red I saw your face

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

Lee, just know that i didn't want that happen... Not at all.. -gathers my clothes again-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Sits on the bed-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

Like i said... What has gotten into you..

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

I don't know it is near winter.. I change near winter and during winter

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

By change you mean...?

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

act like some one else like I want sex more and I want to prove I am the alpha male when that isn't me

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

Ah..

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Start wanking violently-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-looks the other way-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-rips the covers off you and pins you to the bed with my dick in you and I slowly start to fuck you-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

N-nooo! -eyes widen -

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-starts fucking you deeper-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-slowly moving- please stop..-closes my eyes-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-I carry on-

-I carry on and fuck you harder-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-moans loudly- nnn...-opens my eyes slowly-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Keeps fucking you and sucks on your nipple-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-slightly cries, moans again-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Goes faster-

-I go faster-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-tries to move my hands- nnn..!

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-I keep you still and fuck you faster and harder-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-stops moving, and moans loudly again-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Keeps fucking you-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-moans , in the verge of screaming-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-keeps going-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-holds back the scream-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-I start fucking you faster and deeper-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-finally screams-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Keeps fucking you-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

Please st-stop.. You've got what you wanted..! -screams and moans again-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Stops keeping my dick in you- you are enjoying it why would you want to stop?

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

I don't want this at all..! And you know i don't.. !

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Pulls out-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-breathes slightly heavily-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Gets off of you and sits in a corner realizing what I had done-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-slowly grabs the covers and pulls them over myself-

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

-Sits in the corner and cudles my knees-

-sits in the corer and cuddles me knees-

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

-sighs- please control yourself..

October 5Lee Patch Truckel

I CAN'T when it comes to things like this I don't know why -

October 5Madelyn Omnom Omnom Memori

...


End file.
